What Hurts The Most
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Gaara has died because of the Akatsuki, Sakura is devastated and can't move on, but what she finds out could change EVERYTHING! GaaraxSakura [Two Shot]
1. Lost

**A/n: Well I have decided to write this story because I was listening to the song 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flats. So I hope you like it because I think it turned out pretty well!!!!! Enjoy!!! Please Review!!!!!**

Sakura sat alone at a table inside a small restaurant, chugging down sake, Tenten sighed as she looked at the depressed girl, "How long has she been like that?" Ino asked. Hinata looked sadly at Sakura "ever since it happened" Ino blinked, "but it was a week in half ago you'd think she lighten up a bit" Ino said sipping her sake cautiously.

Tenten shook her head, "How would you feel if you were trying to save Kiba and it ended up you were too late" she said harshly. Ino frowned "None of us knows what it feels like to lose the one you love" Hinata said sadly.

"So are you two going to the funeral?" Ino asked, they nodded "I'm going with Sakura, but she doesn't even want to go, she says she can't bear it" Hinata whispered. Sakura set the money down and stood up walking out of the small restaurant, Hinata sighed "we're leaving tomorrow for Suna" she told them.

Sakura walked down the street her face emotionless, just like his. Sakura walked to the park not wanting to go home to just cry in her bed.

She stood on the bridge looking into the river, the full moon showing behind her leaving a reflection. She heard footsteps but decided to ignore them, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura…" she heard Naruto normally cheerful voice but now it was saddened greatly. "Are you ready to head out tomorrow" Naruto asked standing beside her, Naruto saw a tear slide down her face "if only I was stronger I could have helped him" she said letting more fall from her eyes.

Naruto out his arm around her, "Sakura there was nothing you could have done, you killed an Akatsuki member-Nut it wasn't enough!" she said angrily interrupted. "He's still dead and nothing will bring him back" she cried, "Sakura…" Naruto tried to comfort her.

"If only I had been there, but I was here, I was here because I was packing my things…if only I stayed" she cried more now crying in Naruto's arms. "Sakura please don't cry" Naruto hugged her, "Why'd he have to die!?" Sakura sobbed continuously.

"Naruto we were going to get married, he asked me to marry him and he was killed by the damn Akatsuki and I'm going to kill them…every damn one of them" she assured. Naruto just hugged her, "Sakura please calm down I swear we will destroy them but you need to be at peace for tomorrow".

Sakura nodded "Now go home and get some rest, Hinata and I will be there around 5 am so we can leave early" he said, Sakura nodded once again and he released her.

"Good night Sakura" Naruto said as Sakura walked to her house, but Sakura took a detour and decided to visit the pond around her street. She sat on the waters edge just gazing into it, "I'm sorry…Gaara, I just wasn't strong enough to save you" Sakura said sadly clutching her fists.

Sakura stood up and wiped the tears away with her hand; she lowered her hand and looked at the ring that was on her finger. "I will love only you Gaara and I won't betray you" she secretly promised as she headed home and went to bed.

-

"Sakura" Hinata called as she knocked on the door, the opened and Sakura stepped out with her bag, she closed the door and locked it placing the key on the door frame. She turned and nodded to Naruto and Hinata and they all headed for the gate.

"When are they others leaving?" Hinata asked her husband, "a little around 8 or 9, you know Kiba and Ino have their child to look after as do Neji and Tenten" he said.

They ran through the forest they're feet wet from the early morning dew, the rest of the journey was in silence, which worried Naruto a little.

They stopped at the gate and Naruto and Hinata had to show their papers, they looked at Sakura with saddened faces, "I'm sorry Miss Haruno this must be hardest on you" they said sadly.

Sakura just ignored them and walked right by, they nodded to Hinata and Naruto and they followed Sakura. Sakura looked at all the familiar buildings, "we're staying with Temari and Kankuro" Sakura stated heading for the Kazekage's mansion.

They arrived and Temari was in the front to greet them, "Hi Sakura" she said sounding just like the mood Sakura was in. "I'm going to take a nap before the funeral" she said walking inside, Temari nodded and looked up Hinata and Naruto "Hello" she said trying to sound happier but It wasn't working.

"Temari you think it's a good idea to let Sakura stay in this house?" Naruto asked, Temari shook her head "no I think it's a bad idea actually but Sakura insisted and who would stop her?" Naruto nodded "True," he sighed.

-

Sakura walked up the stairs and walked into her and Gaara's old room, Sakura sat on the bad and looked around at all the unchanged things. 'I know I shouldn't do this to myself' she said grabbing a pillow and lying down, 'but I miss him so much' she said letting the tears once again flow.

She turned on her side facing the empty side of the bed just imaging him there "when I found out, I wanted to kill myself…because I couldn't stand the thought of life without you" she told herself.

"But I knew you would be disappointed in me if I did, but it has crossed my mind so many times in this past week and a half," she said sadly. "I really wish you were here" she said placing her hand on the empty space and then quietly falling asleep.

-

"Sakura" she heard Temari's voice and something nudging her, she woke up and looked at Temari's worried face, "What's wrong Temari?" Sakura asked. "I'm worried about you" she admitted, "why?" Sakura questioned, Temari pointed beside her and Sakura looked at her hand that held the sheet of the spot next to her tightly.

Sakura released "I promise I'll be fine" she said sitting up, "well you better change we're leaving in thirty minutes, the others have already gotten here and they're all downstairs" Temari informed her and left. Sakura stood up and stretched she grabbed her bag and tossed it on the bed; she opened it and grabbed the brush that was on top.

She brushed her hair out and put it up neatly with two black hair chop sticks, she changed out of her normal attire and slide into a black dress and but some black heals on to match.

Sakura redid her make up and walked to the bed grabbing her Kunai ouch and strapping it onto her thigh hiding under her dress. Sakura walked downstairs and saw her friends, Hinata smiled "ready Sakura?" she asked as Sakura nodded.

It was weird, Sakura thought the last time she saw everyone in all black was at the third Hokage's funeral, they all walked down the street seeing all the villagers dressed in black and heading for the same destination.

"Look mommy, its sister Sakura" a little boy around the age of four shouted running up to Sakura and hugging her around her waist. "Hello **Karuson" Sakura smiled lightly. "Sis, why don't you come to play with us at the park anymore?" he asked.**

"Because, I have been at home for a while…" she said trying to keep it together, "but sis, we miss you and Kazekage-san hasn't been around for a while, I think he was worried about you and went to look for you" he said innocently. That was it Sakura broke, Sakura fell to her knees crying "Karuson, Kazekage-san isn't coming back…he…he died" Sakura cried.

He saddened and hugged Sakura "it's ok big sis, everything will be fine" he smiled and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry Sakura-san," his mother said picking him up and heading off to the funeral site, Sakura wiped her tears and saw all her friends just staring at her "I'll be fine" she said and they nodded and continued.

-

As the ceremony went on Sakura noticed the entire village must have been there, she smiled 'see Gaara they did respect and care for you'. "Now," the speaker said finishing up with the first part. "We will have a couple of our Kazekage's closest friends, first Uzumaki Naruto, then Hyuuga Neji, after him Sabaku no Kankuro, and then last Miss Haruno Sakura" he said stepping off and Naruto walked onto the stage.

"Gaara, was my best friend and one of the only people who really understood me, like him I also was a boy whom everyone hated because I was different" Naruto began.

"The first time I met Gaara was at the Chunin exams, he scared me too death and then I had to face him in battle not long after that, but Gaara told mo once that I changed his life and since then we were the best of friends" Naruto laughed sadly.

"And just a couple weeks ago he came to ma and said 'thank you Naruto, without you I would have never met the love of my life and I would still be nothing but a hollow shell" he said tears brimming his eyes, "and the last time I ever talked to him he asked me, to be the best man at his wedding" Naruto said smiling and crying at the same time.

"But Gaara was one of the greatest people I had ever met in my entire life, he turned his life around from hell to becoming the Kazekage of Suna and getting the respect he deserved, thank you" Naruto said walking off unable to say anything more.

Neji walked up as he pat Naruto on the back as they crossed paths, he looked out at everyone "Unlike Naruto I did not know Gaara back then, I only saw him as the sand shinobi from Suna" Neji began.

"I had only recently began talking to him once he had become Kazekage and I was an Anbu captain and we saw each other more, both being friends with Naruto we too eventually became friends" Neji said looking at Naruto.

"We had become close and we trained together when Naruto was bust eating ramen or trying to be the best boyfriend he could for my cousin, and he asked me to help him pick out a wedding ring for Sakura" Sakura looked up at Neji, she couldn't take much more of this.

"When the Akatsuki came and took Gaara, we immediately headed out to try and save him, but my team and I were met up with a delay and by the time we got there it was too late and Gaara died" he said sadly. "But Gaara was one of the strongest people I had known and I couldn't accept the fact he had died and there is something in me that tells me he is still alive, but facts are facts" he said nodding and walking off.

Kankuro walked up and began speaking, "My brother was very…I-important to me" he said tearing and then started crying and just walked off the stage. Temari shook her head and looked at Sakura and nudged her, Sakura sighed and headed up to the stage.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked out at everyone, "Um…hi as you know I'm Sakura," she said looking back at Temari, who urged her to go on.

"As you all know I was the Kazekage's fiancé, I met him at the Chunin exams along with Naruto, I too was quite afraid of him and had my own confrontation with him when we were younger…he had even tried to kill me, but he didn't because something stopped him"

"I don't know what it was but he did, later Naruto and Gaara had become friends and I was seeing more and more of the Kazekage and noticed his change, well I had been sent on a mission to Suna because of their need in the medical field" Sakura said still breathing uneasy.

"During my time their I got to know Temari, Kankuro, and especially Gaara, he didn't like me at first because he though I was a weak girl, but he tried to be nice since I was Naruto's friend, soon enough I started to like Gaara despite his problem and I found out he'd come to like me as well" she smiled remembering the past.

"I found myself getting as many missions as I possibly could to Suna and then I started living there and then the greatest thing happened, Gaara asked me to marry him" Sakura smiled letting her tears fall. "He gave me the ring I always wanted and I was so happy, but then I left to get the rest of my things from my old home…" Sakura trailed off.

"Then Naruto and Kakashi told me to come with them on an urgent mission about the Akatsuki, I had no idea what was going on until I saw him…dead" Sakura cried into her hands. "And I couldn't do anything about it" she whispered.

Temari walked up behind her and patted her on the back and lead her back to their seats, the man came back up and announced that the service was over. Sakura saw Neji and Naruto by Gaara's coffin she walked up behind them and they turned and looked at her and nodded and stood aside.

Sakura looked down at Gaara's face, her eyes began to water and overflowed "it seems these tears will never cease" she said quietly, she looked at him and grabbed his luke warm hand, 'wait' she thought 'warm?' she thought.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Neji asked, "He's luke warm" Sakura said, Neji and Naruto placed their fingers on his hand, "that's weird, he's been dead for a week and a half," Neji said.

Sakura nodded "I know," she looked at the hand she was holding it was the one he put his promise ring on, she looked and it was gone, she leaned in and looked closely and went wide eyed "this isn't Gaara" Sakura said starting to breath frantically.

"What?" Naruto said, "Its not him, Gaara he has a burn on his ring finger I remember even if the ring is gone the burn should still be there;


	2. Found

**A/n: Alright I decided to make this a two shot lol but ok well I work super super hard on this chapter so I hope you all really like it!! Please Review!!!!!**

"What?" Naruto said, "Its not him, Gaara he has a burn on his ring finger I remember even if the ring is gone the burn should still be there;

_Flashback…_

"_Gaara what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she walked into the kitchen in her robe, Gaara looked over his shoulder "making breakfast, you always do it so I thought I would give you a break" he smirked._

_Sakura smiled and walked beside him, "do you even know how to cook?" she asked giggling, "More or less" he smirked kissing her on the cheek. "Ow!" he said shaking his hand, "what happened?" Sakura asked._

"_Damn, oh don't worry my ring must have gotten really hot and burned me" he said pulling it off and setting it on the counter. He looked at it and it was really red, "run it under cold water" Sakura said grabbing his hand and leading him to the sink and put his finger under the running faucet._

_After a minute or so, she pulled it out "oh, I'm sorry Gaara; it's going to leave a scar most likely" Sakura said kissing it, "look its all better now" he smirked. Sakura smiled "anything else 'hurt'?" she asked smirking; "actually now that I think about it" he smirked back wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_I can think of a couple things," he said kissing her._

_End Flashback…_

Sakura pulled out a kunai of her pouch and opened 'Gaara's' shirt, she positioned it, when "what are you doing?!" a counsel member stopped her and everyone now looked at what was happening. "It's not Gaara and I'll prove it!" Sakura said taking the kunai again and slicing open the chest.

Blood splat out, but Sakura stuck her hand down inside and it look as if she was searching for something, she smirked as she found what she was looking for. Sakura pulled out cords and cable veins "this is a puppet, made by no doubt Sasori" Sakura said angrily.

Naruto and Neji look in wanting to throw up, "But why is it do…life like?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned to them "so that we would think Gaara's dead, now he may or may not but I'm willing to do anything to find out" Sakura said determined.

"But didn't you kill Sasori?" Neji asked, "That's what bothers me as well, I did kill him…or at least I thought I did" Sakura said now unsure of many things. Sakura began walking down the aisle to the door all the villagers looking at her, "Sakura you don't mean to leave now do you?" Neji asked.

Sakura turned her head, "If there's a chance Gaara is still alive then I am not going to sit around on my ass for it to be confirmed I'm going to look for him, even if it kills me" she stated continuing to walk.

-

Sakura walked into her room and changed quickly and equipping herself with more weapons, she walked down stairs and saw Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro all ready.

"We're going with you Sakura" Naruto said smiling, Sakura smiled back and hugged Naruto, "Sorry Sakura" Ino and Tenten said together "but we have to watch the children" Ino said smiling lightly.

"Don't worry" Sakura hugged them, "we'll be fine" they waved as they set off towards the gates of Suna. Sakura smiled as she saw the open desert 'I'm coming Gaara' she said to herself as they all took off into the desert.

-

They arrived at the sight where Sakura fought Sasori, they all looked around for any clue they could find, "look at this!" Kiba said pointing at the ground where it looked like something was dragged away. "This is where Sasori fell, when he died" Sakura said, they followed the trail until they came to a wall, "maybe they went up" Naruto put in looking up the mountain.

Hinata and Neji looked at the rock wall and then activated their Byakugan, "it's hollow…it's a passage way" Neji said, Hinata looked around and walked over to a small rock pushing it down and the rock opened.

They were about to walk in, when 'BOOM!' "Damn it, it's that blonde girl Deidara" Naruto cursed. "Where's Sasori-danna!?" she yelled jumping down from her circling bird, Sakura stepped forward "no you tell me where Gaara is!" Sakura ordered.

Deidara clenched her fists, "where have you hidden Sasori-danna, I can't find him anywhere?!" Deidara continued with the questioning, "If you don't tell me I have no further use for you and I'll destroy you all!"

Sakura ran at her throwing a punch but Deidara dodged and quickly formed a clay bomb exploding sending Sakura flying into the cave. Deidara charged in after her "WHERE IS HE!?" Deidara screamed sending another bird like bomb towards Sakura.

Sakura stood up and kicked it throwing it of course and exploding in mid air, "I killed him!" Sakura yelled. Deidara froze and went wide eyed; "NO!" she yelled falling to her knees, "you could never kill Sasori-danna, no one can…" she cried.

Sakura was about to make another move when she froze and saw herself, weeping over the loss of Gaara, Deidara clenched her fists and looked at Sakura "you took the only person I loved away from me and now I'm going to kill you!" she yelled getting up and running towards Sakura.

'Is that how I am now, I felt so horrible like it was something that didn't happen normally…when in fact, I took a loved one from some one' Sakura thought still unable to move.

Hinata ran in front of Sakura "eight triagram palm rotation!" she yelled spinning and throwing Deidara back smacking against the wall knocking her unconscious. "Sakura!" Hinata said shaking her, "Sakura what's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly as the others came to her side.

"We're…we're the same" Sakura whispered, "no, no Sakura you're not the same as her" Temari said, "she took Gaara from me…and I took Sasori from her…I'M JUST LIKE HER!" Sakura cried.

Sakura felt the sand move beneath her, she blinked and thought it might have been her imagination or the wind, but the slightest amount of sand wrapped around her finger and slightly tugged her in a direction.

Sakura stood up and looked closely at the sand, it was moving in a river like motion, and she followed quickly and waked into another part of the cave where a small amount of light was let in by an opening at the top.

She looked around and saw the unmoving body of Sasori and then, she saw Gaara's body next to his "GAARA!" Sakura yelled running towards him. Sakura fell beside him and placed her head on his chest, she smiled hearing his faint heart beat.

"Is he alright?" Kiba asked, "he's alive and has a faint heat beat, but his chakra is extremely low, if he's left like this much longer he will die" Sakura informed them.

She grabbed his hands and intertwined her fingers with his cold nearly lifeless ones, she healed and the bruises and cut and internal injuries before she began the chakra transfer.

Color came back to Gaara's face and the warmth slowly came back to his body, he opened his eyes and saw Sakura, she smiled and looked down at him tears rolling off her face.

"Hello Sakura" he smiled, she smiled back "I thought I lost you" she continued smiling tightening her grip on his hand.

"For a while there you did, it seems the puppet master over there knew it would take time to extract the demon within me and made that puppet of me just in case" Gaara said hoarsely. Deidara walked in "You bitch, how dare you!" Deidara yelled and made quick hand signs and reached into her clay bag, but then noticed the other body in the room.

"SASORI-DANNA!" she yelled and ran to his side, she pulled out the sword that Sakura she assumed had driven into him, she felt where his heart was contained. "No, Sasori-danna, please don't die" she cried, "please don't die" she cried onto his chest, "don't leave me…not again" she sobbed.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, she saw herself as Deidara "oh I'm going to regret this" she whispered under her breath. Sakura got up and walked over to Sasori and Deidara, she kneeled beside Sasori on the opposite side of Deidara.

Deidara looked up, "get away" she said seethed her eyes red and puffy, "please," Sakura began "let me help" she said reaching towards her.

"GET AWAY!" she yelled, "it's your fault he's like this, why do you care?!" she cried. Sakura looked down at him "because I know how it feels to have someone you love die, but I want to help you, I don't want you to feel the pain I felt" Deidara's eyes widened slightly.

"But I need your help I don't have enough chakra to revive him," Sakura said, Deidara nodded and looked down at Sasori; Sakura began healing all the wounds to the real parts of Sasori's body.

Gaara sat up, "Sakura what are you doing?" he asked glaring at Deidara, Sakura turned her head, "please Gaara, understand when I lost you I couldn't bare to live, it was like hell and I don't care if their friend or foe, I will not have anyone else know that pain in my sight" she said sternly.

Sakura turned back to them and held her hand out to Deidara, "I'm going to have to borrow your chakra, you may feel a bit drained" Sakura said as Deidara grabbed her hand.

"But I don't have a lot of chakra left I used a lot in those last few explosions," she admitted, "and Sasori-danna is different he will need a lot more chakra then a normal person" Deidara informed her, "I am aware of that" Sakura said placing her hand over Sasori's heart.

The chakra left Deidara and flowed through Sakura and into Sasori, Sakura felt Deidara growing weaker 'it's not enough…if I take anymore she'll die' Sakura panicked.

Suddenly she felt another hand on hers and a huge amount of chakra flowing through her, she looked over and saw Gaara, "Gaara?!" Sakura went wide eyed.

"But Gaara you don't have enough chakra you'll die!" Sakura said about to stop the process, but Gaara's other hand grabbed hers and held it in place. He smiled "Sakura, all I needed was the chakra you gave me, me chakra reserves regenerate a lot quicker then yours and your chakra reawakened Shukaku" he told her.

"All of my chakra and more is back and I could bare life without you and I will not let anyone suffer that loneliness either" he said tightening the hold on her hand. Soon enough chakra was sent into his body and Sakura stopped and they all watched to see what would happen.

"Sasori-danna?" Deidara said seeing if he was awake, his eyes flashed open and he kicked Deidara and Gaara back and grabbed Sakura by the throat.

Deidara and Gaara hit the wall and Sasori used chakra string to capture the others, Sasori's eyes looked at Sakura and his grip tightened as a smirk crept on his face.

Sakura tried to pry his hands off her neck, but his grip stayed as firm as ever "well, well I actually thought I was going to die there" he laughed as Sakura tried to breath. Sand then crashed against him and he looked over at Gaara, "well, well you're not dead either I see" he laughed throwing Sakura to side.

"I'll just deal with you first then _Kazekage-sama_" Sasori laughed and sent the other to the wall as well tying them to the wall. Sasori looked over at Sakura, "I'll deal with you once I kill your precious _Kazekage_, but don't fret you'll follow soon" he laughed maliciously out stretching his fingers.

"I have saved my greatest creation for last," he laughed, he crossed his arms and then Gaara saw the chakra strings appear, "die, Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, Container of the one tailed raccoon demon!" he yelled as giant stone man walked up behind Sasori.

It looked like a samurai, the puppet pulled out the sword and Sasori commanded it forward, Gaara glared and stepped forward and made quick hand signs and commanded the sand to unleash its fury.

Sakura and Deidara opened their eyes and looked at the battle, "Gaara" "Sasori-danna" they both gasped; they got up and looked at their own.

Gaara had a badly wounded shoulder, from the sword no doubt, Sasori's arm was bleeding and was unable to use it, so he was controlling the puppet with one hand.

Sasori and Gaara jumped back and got ready for the final attack, this would decide it all and everyone knew it, they both made a move to attack "NO!" Deidara and Sakura screamed and got up and ran.

Everyone froze; Deidara had Gaara's sand pierced through her side and the samurai's sword through Sakura, the sand collapsed and Sakura pulled the blade out and threw it in the ground falling along with it as well as Deidara. "I won't let you hurt Sasori-danna" Deidara coughed out, Gaara went wide eyed "SAKURA!" he yelled and ran to her side.

He held Sakura in his arms, "Sakura why?" Gaara asked pained, Sakura laughed "because I had to protect you" she laughed and coughed, besides she said grabbing his hand and placed it over her wound slowly healing it.

Sakura's breathing turned to normal, "its ok, Gaara" Sakura smiled, Sasori walked up to Deidara and kneeled beside her, "why…did you do that?" he asked his face not changing from its neutral look. Sakura looked over at them, "because," she coughed again, "I wanted to protect you because I love you" she smiled in pain.

His eyes widened slightly, "what did you say?" he asked his eyes now hiding beneath his hair, "I…I love you Sasori-danna" she said smiling. He moved his hand onto her face and caressed it, "but I though…Itachi?" Sasori said looking away.

"No," she smiled "it's always been you" she said now her breaths becoming short, Sakura stood up "damn you both making me use so much of my damn chakra" Sakura cursed and got up walking over to them.

"This is the last time I'm doing this so this time, you don't die or go ballistic and you," she looked up at Sasori "you don't try to kill me, don't try to kill Gaara, or anyone, for Christ sake, I save you from death and you try and kill me" she shook her head placing her hand above Deidara's wound.

It healed slowly but finally closed up, Sakura finished up on the veins and the organs until she was finished. "God next time I'm just going to let you two die" Sakura shook her head and walked over to Gaara as he stood up, "now release my friends" Sakura ordered.

Sasori stood up and helped Deidara up, he moved his fingers and they all fell to the ground, "that's for doing it carefully" Temari said sarcastically.

Deidara walked up to Sakura "thank you so much" she smiled, Sakura smiled and nodded "don't mention it, but I would really like it if you stopped trying to kill me and my friends" Sakura smiled.

Deidara laughed "don't worry about that, you have taught me something very important" they both shook hands and Sakura turned to Gaara and reached her hand out, Gaara took it "lets go" she smiled and they all ran out.

Sasori looked at her, "and how do you plan on not killing them, leader will not accept this" he sighed, Deidara smirked "that is precisely why I am quitting as of today"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "is that really what you plan to do?" he asked, she nodded "you don't know what happened even though we almost killed the one she loved and I even tried to kill her, she saved you and me after _you_ tried to kill her" she looked at him accusingly.

"Wait why were you trying to kill her?" Sasori questioned, Deidara went red "no reason" she said facing away from him, he turned her towards him and smirked "really? I may not have many emotions left but I can recognize them easily," he said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Fine" she crossed her arms, "I was going to kill her because I thought she killed you" she said looking away, Sasori's smirk grew; he turned her head to face him and kissed her.

She blinked and he smiled for once in his life, "I'm tired of the Akatsuki, anyway" his smirk resumed and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-That was the last time, the Akatsuki or anyone saw Sasori and Deidara-

-

They all walked through the desert, "so how did you all find out the puppet wasn't me?" Gaara asked. "It was all Sakura" Neji said walking beside Gaara, Sakura blushed and Gaara looked at her.

"Yeah," Naruto began "something about how you have a burn on your ring finger" he said loudly, Gaara smirked and took off his ring showing them the burn, they all looked closely "wow Sakura you were right" Kiba said.

"Of course I was right," Sakura stated, "am I ever wrong" she laughed giving herself to much credit, Temari sighed and hit her on the head with her fan, "um ouch!" Sakura said looking at Temari.

She smiled innocently "wasn't me" thy all laughed, Gaara smiled and looked at Sakura "We'll see you all later" Gaara smirked and him and Sakura disappeared in a swirl of sand. Neji's eye twitched and Temari spoke up "did…did they just leave us out here in the desert?!" she yelled.

Naruto nodded anime tears falling down his face, "this is **so** unfair!" Kiba yelled.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
